


Better By Myself (You're Better With Someone Else)

by gala_apples



Series: Get Glee Laid [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: She told Artie she's getting musically promiscuous. What she doesn't tell him is the same dirtiness stretches to her fantasy life.Set during 1x17- Bad Reputation.





	Better By Myself (You're Better With Someone Else)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the seasonofkink prompt 'masturbation'.

Rachel wasn’t lying when she said months ago that girls have sex drives too. They do. There’s just a difference between wanting sex, and wanting to have sex. Rachel doesn’t want to have sex with Jesse or Finn or Puck. She wants them to have sex, she wants to see them rut and arch and come, but she doesn’t want to have sex. It leaves her in a place of pure fantasy. A place where they have sex with each other.

It always starts off slow. She’s laid out on her bed, floral duvet pushed to the side. The lights are off, except for hints of the sunshine around the edges of her curtains. The door is locked, and if Dad and Daddy are home, it’s in a room far enough away that Rachel can’t hear them. She closes her eyes against the dim light and imagines Finn hesitantly kissing Jesse. They’re tall, and lithe and lightly muscled. Their bodies clash first, and then as their heads turn to meet lips, so does their hair. Black against golden, both full bodied enough to sink her hands into. Except she’s not there with them, it’s just Finn with trembling courage and balled fists pressing his lips against Jesse’s.

Rachel slides the hem of her oversized t-shirt up. It’s entirely not her daytime style. She’s sure anyone from Glee club would guess she wears floral lacy nightgowns. Aesthetically Rachel’d like to, but they’re just not comfortable enough to sleep in, and proper divas need quality rest in order to shine. Her hand feels soft on her pelvis. God willing she’ll never have a job with the manual labour required to give her callouses, though granted her feet are gnarled from ballet.

In her head, Finn and Jesse are in the hallways of McKinley. No other students are around, so maybe it’s after a late night Glee practice. They kiss and kiss, crashing into each other like planks of driftwood. That is, until Rachel decides to add Puck into the mix. He’s been fun, filming Run Joey Run with. It’s not a new fantasy, to mix the three, but it’s an exciting one. With Puck added, things change. Puck lunges in with his normal bad boy behaviour. He practically shoves Jesse away to get to Finn. But that’s where Jesse’s ambition kicks in. Puck only gets to have his tongue in Finn’s mouth -two slutty jocks going at it like a Gay For Pay porno- for a minute before Jesse’s cutting back in, this time going for Puck. Jesse’s got the nerve to attract Puck to him. Saddling a bucking bad boy extraordinaire is a task only the strongest can commit to. Rachel knows that from experience.

Rachel rubs her hand back and forth on her pelvis until her skin is good and sensitized, then moves it lower. Her pubic mound is covered in neatly trimmed hair. Santana and Brittany probably wax, but Rachel only has to worry about a tidy pantyline for her leotards. Rachel cups her mound and rocks her hips gently, letting the curves of her fingers tease herself.

Rachel likes her boys confident. She knows her ambition and her confidence are the two attributes that will get her on Broadway. Yes, she’s extremely talented, but many talented people don’t make it, and mediocre people who know how to market themselves do. She also knows a boy won’t last long if they can’t rise to her level of self-awareness. Jesse and Puck have it in spades. Finn is lacking.

In her head though, she can make Finn drop to his knees without a moment of hesitation. His hands go directly to Jesse’s belt. It’s not quite the quality that Kurt would insist upon, but it’s certainly not from Target. Finn undoes the belt, leather unhooking from metal, and lets both ends hang. He tugs down Jesse’s zipperpull tooth by tooth until it’s fully open, the weight of the belt pulling each side down.

Jesse’s hard when he pulls himself out of his underwear, and Finn wastes no time in taking him in his mouth. Within moments Finn’s head is bobbing as his lips work up and down part of the long shaft.

Rachel has to do it, then. She splits her outer lips, and directs her middle finger to her clit. She rubs her fingertip against it, quick like a rabbit. She wants to tease herself hard before she moves on to what’s in her bedside drawer.

Puck appears behind Jesse. Puck’s nude, an incredibly good look for him. Half of Lima has seen Puck shirtless, doing lawn work. Rachel is sure his muscles and smooth skin continue down to his ankles. It’s as beautiful a physique as one could have in high school. His cock is great too, exactly the width and length Rachel imagines is ideal. In her mind, Jesse is long, and Finn is uncomfortably large, to match the size of his hands and feet.

“I’m going to fuck you until you cry,” Puck declares.

“You can try,” Jesse replies.

Rachel can feel herself get wetter. She shifts on the bed, wanting to feel her slick thighs rub against each other. 

Puck takes a step to the side so he can look at Finn. He strokes an uncharacteristically gentle hand through Finn’s hair before dropping it to Finn’s face. Two fingers go inside his mouth, shoving in beside Jesse’s cock. Two of Rachel’s fingers land on her lips. They’re always so sensitive when she’s turned on. It makes making out a gushing adventure, though she tries to hide that fact from her boyfriends. That sensitivity also makes her bottom lip the best place to rest a caressing finger. 

Puck’s the one to suggest it, this time. That part of the fantasy changes, depending on what stimulus Rachel’s just gotten to make her want to masturbate. But this time Puck’s her choice, because she wants filthy uncouth behaviour, not bravado or innocent hesitation. “Who’s going to stick a finger in my ass?”

Jesse laughs triumphantly, like he’s just won something.

Finn gasps. “Puck, are you sure?”

Puck roll his eyes. “You think you know what an orgasm is? You don’t know anything until some hot girl’s pressing your prostate while you’re flicking her clit.”

“You think getting fingered is better than getting laid?” Jesse scoffs.

“Hey. If I’m having an orgasm, and she’s having multiple orgasms, how is that not sex?”

“Um, you’re not getting your dick wet, for one.”

“Then suck me off while you’re finger fucking me. You or Finn. Either one, I don’t care. I just want it.”

Rachel wants it too. She opens her bedside drawer. Her parents get her credit card statement, so she can’t buy anything online. Luckily, Spencer’s Gifts has a wide rage of toys, tucked in beside the strobe lights and novelty bachelor party trinkets and rack of posters. She’s got two toys, both trustworthy. One is a slim realistic rubber dildo, complete with prominent veins. The other is a hard plastic vibrator with hibiscus flowers printed on it.

She’s wet enough that the rubber slides right into her, easy as silk. Her fingers give her bottom lip one last tantalizing stroke, then drift to her breast under her t-shirt. Her nipples are hard, and it’s satisfying as hell to pull them from areola to tip. Each movement makes her pussy clench down on the dildo.

Jesse pulls away from Finn’s mouth, leaving a line of drool that bridges to his cock head for a inch before snapping and collapsing against Finn’s chin. Finn wipes his face with the side of his wrist and Jesse drops down in front of Puck, still clothed. His opens his lovely baritone wielding mouth, and takes Puck all the way in, in one swoop. He’s suddenly got a tube of silicone lubricant, and he squirts enough on his fingers that Puck accepts him readily. Rachel likes the thought of that; Puck being so easy he can just take two fingers without prep. The idea of sluts like Santana and Puck existing is arousing, even if she doesn’t want to be one in real life.

Rachel settles the pretty purple and white vibrator on her clit, and begins to twist the dial at the end. She stops twice. Once at the lowest speed available, to clue her clit in to the new happenings. As soon as Rachel’s shuddered once, shifted the bedsheets under her and clenched down on the rubber separating her pussy, she cranks the dial. It’s at a high medium when she lets go. Six or seven out of ten, she’d guess. Rachel tweaks her nipple and rides the vibration.

Jesse is behind Puck, fucking deeply into him. Puck’s fingers are curling into fists and releasing, curling and releasing. His own cock is inside Finn. Rachel can’t imagine Finn being anything except shocked. Even mental confident and proud Finn is sweethearted when it comes to these things. His mouth gapes open, and his knuckles twitch as he jams the palms of his hands against the beige McKinley lockers. 

The speed of the vibrator never changes, but Rachel finds herself getting more and more excited. Her pussy pulses with the need to be filled, and each time her thigh muscles tighten and really make her feel the dildo she gets a wave of satisfaction. She begins to throw her head from side to side, hair getting progressively mussed.

In her fantasies, Finn is never as quick to come as he’s rumored to be. Jesse and Puck and Finn can fuck forever, as long as Rachel needs them to. They’re glorious, against the background of her daily mundanity, the halls in which no one appreciates her genius.

Rachel comes for the first time mouthing repeating invocations to god. She can’t afford to scream out loud, not when she doesn’t know if she’s alone, but mouthing the words provides some release for the sensation overwhelming her. It’s so good to orgasm, so lush and bursting with melody. She thinks for a second about Jesse coming inside Puck, but the image quickly dissolves as a second wave of orgasm hits her.

As she starts attempting to catch her breath -even her trained lungs lose the ability to last under the onslaught of orgasm- the dildo starts to feel odd. She’s too stretched, now, pussy tired of the spread. Rachel reaches down and pulls the veined rubber dick out of her. Then Rachel brings her hand near her face, the dildo hovering between her mouth and nose. It might be wanton, but she loves the smell of her own wetness. It’s got this earthy spiciness that is oddly thrilling. When she’s in her thirties, playing a character in a bohemian musical, like Maureen in RENT, she plans to have a brief affair with the actress of a lesser role. They’ll drink wine, and stand on balconies under the stars, and fuck on floral fitted sheets that stain darker with their combined juices. It’ll last the run of the tour, then she’ll go back to her husband, him none the wiser. Until then Rachel will settle for smelling her own lubrication.

One of the best parts of being a woman is how quickly the contentment wears off. Within minutes Rachel is turning the vibrator back on and shoving it against her clit. This time there’s no dildo involved, just pure mechanical twitching against her most vulnerable areas.

Things would be different if Finn fucked them. She can just picture it, Puck and Jesse both on all fours. Finn would go back and forth between them, fucking one hole for a minute before pulling out and fucking into the other teen. Puck and Jesse would be alternately gaping at her, asshole expanded by Finn’s monster cock.

Rachel presses hard now. She uses the full strength of her hand to ram the vibrator against her clit as hard as she can. She keeps it there firmly, even as her entire body breaks into a sweat. The quasi-religious mantra starts up again, silent but so crucial to controlling her reactions.

She wants Jesse to start begging first. She wants him to break, and need the cock behind him to split him open. Puck copies Jesse soon after, but it’s because he sees it as a competition, to get Finn to pick on him. Pushing his inner walls open is just another form the attention Puck always craves.

Rachel’s shifting on the bed, a new position for her thighs and calves and back every two seconds. The inevitable press of the toy is driving her mad. One movement too many and the floral duvet slips off the side of the bed, landing on the floor in a narrow heap. She can’t be bothered to care, not when she’s so close.

Jesse might cry. He might cry, and it might be Vocal Adrenaline bullshit, but Rachel doesn’t think so. She thinks he’s just that into Finn’s massive cock. He’d come without his dick being touched, Rachel’s sure of it.

Rachel’s orgasm hits explosively. Her cunt hole clenches on nothing, and a flood of slick pools on her lips, her thighs and the bed underneath her. She flails her head and opens her mouth wide, desperate to both feel as much as she can feel and keep herself quiet. 

After a minute of riding the wave of bliss, Rachel turns the vibrator off. She lets it rest wet on the crease of her body and leg until her breathing returns to normal. She rolls onto her side and tosses both toys into her bedside drawer, both still dotted with her juices. She’ll clean them the next time she’s sure she can get to the bathroom and out unspotted. For now, for this morning, she grabs the edge of the duvet and tugs it partially over her. She’s sweaty, but she’s about to get cold, since she’s taking away the stimuli for being overheated. Until her body stops quivering she wants to be covered. 

She doesn’t finish her fantasy. No doubt Finn and Puck could come prettily. She’s imagined it before, dozens of times. But the only reason to daydream more sex is if she wanted to continue to masturbate. Two orgasms is enough for Rachel. If she aimed for a third, it would be difficult, sensitivity rapidly turning into pain. So she leaves Puck and Finn unsatisfied, and snuggles under her cozy duvet. In a few minutes she’ll get up, begin morning ablutions before making herself breakfast. For now Rachel is content to breathe and let her body return to baseline.


End file.
